


"Pull over. Let me drive a while."

by katiesaygo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica’s yawned four times in the last hour. Four. And sure maybe it’s weird to count how many times your girlfriend yawns while driving, but there is a certain element of safety at stake here. They were both supernatural creatures with supernatural healing, but Kira really didn’t want to see how ugly and straight up natural things might get if Erica fell asleep at the wheel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Pull over. Let me drive a while."

**Author's Note:**

> based on p0ck3tf0x's [One Hundred Ways to Say ‘I Love You’](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) post over on tumblr!

Erica’s yawned four times in the last hour. Four. And sure maybe it’s weird to count how many times your girlfriend yawns while driving, but there is a certain element of safety at stake here. They were both supernatural creatures with supernatural healing, but Kira really didn’t want to see how ugly and straight up natural things might get if Erica fell asleep at the wheel. So, when Erica lets out her fifth yawn, Kira catches her eyes in the rear view mirror. 

“Pull over. Let me drive for a while.” Kira, unlike Erica who has been driving the entire trip thus far, has slept a whole—awkwardly positioned, uncomfortable, cramp inducing—five hours. Which was more than enough to get them the rest of the way to Mexico. 

Apparently Erica disagreed with her scientific findings. “I can go a little longer,” she said, sitting up straighter and focusing on the road to demonstrate just how fully functioning she was on her zero hours of awful car sleep.

Now, Kira was forced to disagree, which sucked because roadtrip arguments are the worst. There’s nothing like being forced to ruminate on a tiny problem for hours on end with just the barren desert landscape outside to distract you. “You’re not. You’ve yawned five times in the last hour—” here Erica made a face that Kira interpreted as ‘am I really dating someone that charted my yawn activity’ (or possibly ‘is this milk i’m drinking spoiled or still ok’, it was hard to tell in the dark), “and it’s totally unfair of you to deny me the opportunity to laugh at you sleeping all scrunched up in your seat like I’m sure you did while I slept.” 

From Erica’s expression, Kira could tell that that was exactly what had happened. It was a good thing she’d been driving, otherwise there would definitely be pictures to go along with that smirk. To Kira’s relief, Erica pulls over instead of coming up with a counterargument. When they’re switching seats, crawling over each other instead of actually getting out of the car, Kira makes sure to plant a big kiss on Erica’s cheek.

She knows that she’s the only reason Erica’s on this trip, that if Kira wasn’t going, she wouldn’t be anywhere near Operation Save Derek. She hadn’t even seen him since she returned to Beacon Hills and it was intentional, not just because of the whole kidnapping situation. 

Erica was settling in, trying her best to get comfortable in her seat, and Kira took a moment to watch her do so before starting the car and pulling back onto the empty stretch of freeway. “I look beautiful even in my sleep, so I’m not sure you’ll get to do much laughing anyway,” she added, her voice sounded muffled from against the car door. Kira laughed, and she knew Erica was wrong because no one looks not-funny sleeping shotgun.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on [my tumblr](http://erikiras.tumblr.com/post/132014789448/erikira-one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)!


End file.
